banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Banter Wars Series 2.5/ Grudges
Grudge Matches are fights between two robots for reasons that many differ from similarities, controversial decisions or just for fun. Competing Robots Klygames.png|KLY Games Girlslovegaming.png|Girls Love Gaming Ellietheelephant.png|Ellie the Elephant Nakedrat.png|The Naked Rat Battles 'Girls Love Gaming vs KLY Games' This grudge match was proposed after the controversial end to the Series 1.5 Sumo final. The battle started ponderously with Girls Love Gaming smacking into KLY with no effect. KLY traps Girls Love Gaming but rarely fires its weapon. Observabot splits the two in order to gain some action. Finally the two start fighting with Girls Love Gaming gaining a side on attack and quickly taking off a wheel. After some pushing, Observabot splits the two again, this time to prevent them from getting stuck. Girls Love Gaming attacks the other side of KLY Games but is interrupted by the Observabot and decides to attack it instead. KLY Games manages to use its hammer against Girls Love Gaming who was now stuck in front of it. Girls Love Gaming is almost counted out and reverses, almost landing in the pit but it saves itself and attacks KLY Games once more. Eventually time runs out and Girls Love Gaming is named winner due to damage caused. Winner: Girls Love Gaming 'The Naked Rat vs Ellie the Elephant' This grudge match was proposed over the theory that elephants are scared of mice/rats. At first The Naked Rat took advantage ramming Ellie the Elephant into the side wall. Ellie gets revenge and slams Naked Rat to the other side of the arena but Naked Rat gets in underneath and starts grinding away at the bottom. Ellie is almost dumped on the grill but manages to get away only to end up on top of Naked Rat again and getting damaged. Ellie is finally freed and attacks The Naked Rat by ramming it with the spikes and drill, Naked Rat takes heavy damage as a result. Naked Rat gets underneath once more and slices the bottom of the machine but the "tusks" of Ellie get up damaging Naked Rat as the battle proceeds. In fear of being counted out they disperse and Naked Rat gets a side on attack on Ellie though fails to catch the wheels. Ellie begins ramming Naked Rat again and this time causes the weapon motor to smoke. Naked Rat backs away and gets its tail stuck while Ellie the Elephant comes in for a second charge and takes off Naked Rat's ear. Naked Rat gets underneath once more and almost topples Ellie over but it's soon freed and then pushes Naked Rat towards the pit narrowly avoiding it. Ellie pushes Naked Rat towards the pit again but once more it survives. The two robots end up in a stalemate pushing match by the pit, while time runs out. After the tense match Ellie the Elephant was awarded its first and only win after a string of losses. Winner: Ellie the Elephant Leonardo vs Bumbles Category:Series 2.5 Category:2.5 Episode 1 Category:2.5 Episode 3